Words to Be Written
by DeathToTheCookie
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia is a low-ranked author in Fiore, with wishes to become the number 1 best-selling author. But when she releases her new book, she manages to score a few million followers... And one sassy critic on her trail for not just only her books, but for her as well... NALU FANFIC.
1. Chapter 1

**Lucy Heartfillia is a low-ranked author in Fiore, with wishes to become the number 1 best-selling author. But when she releases her new book, she manages to score a few million followers... And one sassy critic on her trail for not just only her books, but for her as well... NALU FANFIC. **

**"Lucy! Come on!" Levy hissed.**

**Lucy Heartfillia groaned, face morphed into a agitated glare. "No."**

**"Try harder! Ugh, this won't work. You need a better story!" **

**"No. I quit. I retire. I'm done."**

**"Lucy, you're 25 years old. You've been writing for 2 years." **

**"So?"**

**"Just try again!" Levy moaned, "Please! I can't lose my job! You're my only client!"**

**"I can't try harder. Nor will I ever." Lucy muttered, face buried in her arms and strands of golden locks.**

**"Yes you can. Come up with a good idea-"**

**Lucy snorted. "One that doesn't suck? 'Cause that's too bad, all of them suck." **

**"Lu-cy! Your ideas don't suck. Th-they're just... Unfit." Levy chuckled nervously. **

**Lucy eyed her. "Unfit for what, exactly?" She grumbled.**

**"For publishing?" **

**"That's it, I'm done." Lucy snapped, whamming her face back into her arms. **

**"Lu. Just start with a new story, a new idea. I promise, promise, promise I won't reject it." Levy pleaded. **

**"No."**

**"I'll buy you the keyring you always wanted." Levy smirked. **

**Lucy's head shot up, with a rigid face of pure wonder. **

**"Fine, I'll try again."**

**Levy squealed. "Yes, yes! Now work." **

**Lucy's face returned to it's gloomy state. "Ergh, not now at least. Breakfast first?"**

**Levy groaned and slapped her palm on her forehead. "Lucy, it's 3:15. In the afternoon."**

**"Lunch then."**

**"Fine. Let's go." Levy muttered, snatching Lucy's limp arm up and dragging her to the door. **

**"Lemme get dressed first." Lucy mumbled, grabbing the nearest shirt and slipping it on. **

**"Hurry, Lucy," Levy grumbled, "5 minutes." **

**" 'Kay, 'kay." Lucy grumbled, and trailed behind Levy through the door. **

**"Have any ideas yet?" Levy whispered once they left the building. **

**Lucy rolled her eyes and grinned. "Um, no, Levy." She giggled. **

**"Hmph. Not my fault you're so slow." Levy smiled, hands shoved into her pockets. **

**"Hey, I'm not sl-"**

**"Hey, hey, there he is! Natsu Dragneel!" **

**Lucy's eyes widened. A mob of people, stormed through the duo, crashing ahead. **

**"Lucy! It's Natsu Dragneel!" Levy cried. "Natsu! Dragneel!" **

**Lucy raised a brow, face still a bit frozen in shock. "Who?"**

**"Natsu Dragneel! A famous critic from Magnolia?" Levy panted, breathless. **

**"Never heard of him." Lucy grunted, but Levy was already swept away by the sea of fans.**

**But either way, Lucy Heartfillia was curious. Snaking her way through the crowd, she darted her eyes around.**

**"Okay, seriously though, who's this Natsu-"**

**Lucy came crashing into someone.**

**"Well, excuse me!" She grumbled, dusting off her clothes. **

**"Huh. You better." The stranger sneered, suit crisp and tidy, with no sign of that Lucy even touched him.**

**"Well, yeah I didn't mean it but-"**

**"Of course you didn't mean it. I'm Natsu Dragneel." **

**"Wait what?" Lucy asked. She whipped her hair out of her eyes. **

**This was Natsu Dragneel. A famous critic that everyone-except her-knew. A critic that had ridiculous pink hair and a weird scarf. **

**Lucy couldn't believe it. All this fuss for this pink-haired scarf-loving man.**

**"Okay, first of all, no one wears a scarf with a suit." Lucy hollered, a laugh building up in her throat. **

**But Natsu Dragneel's eyes stayed trained on her.**

**"Um, yeah. Sorry I guess then," Lucy muttered, feeling a bit creeped out by the ominous glares from everyone, "I better leave... And find my friend..."**

**Natsu didn't stop staring.**

**Lucy flushed red once she turned away from the renowned critic, murmurs starting to build up in the crowd. **

**"Lucy! Oh, that was hilarious!" Levy whispered, tittering a bit between the way. **

**"No one it wasn't. Come, on let's get lunch." Lucy Heartfillia grumbled, sure that her face was pink as Natsu Dragneel's pink hair.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh Hello everybody! Sorry last chapter was in bold, I never actually meant for that to happen. Also thank you for the favourites, follows, and reviews. Sorry this chapter was a bit short. Next update, I hope will be longer, so in 5-6 days?**

**Lucy let out a groan as her fingers tapped on the keyboard, slowly, a constant rhythm.**

**Silence buzzed in the room, the fan whirring on. **

**Lucy's mind was on anything but the story. **

**Sighing, Lucy swiveled around to face the T.V., snatching the remote off the coffee table and furiously stabbing her finger at the buttons.**

**Her eyes glared at the screen, waiting for something other than that face always there- Natsu Dragneel.**

**All the shows were about him. All. Literally. **

**Lucy narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth. **

**Click**

**Natsu Dragneel-**

**Click**

**Natsu Dragneel-**

**Click**

**Natsu Dragneel-**

**Lucy groaned loudly, thumping her head on the table repeatedly. Was there anything other than Natsu Dragneel?**

**"Lucy, I'm ba-ack-"**

**"Please shut up Levy."**

**Levy scoffed and put her hands on her hips. "Well excuse me, Lu!" She chuckled. **

**"So, how's the story going?" Levy tittered excitedly, trying to peer over Lucy's shoulder to capture a glance.**

**"I've finished... One page." Lucy yawned. **

**"LU-CY!" Levy moaned. The thought of clawing all her blue hair out seemed more satisfying by the moment.**

**"Well, you didn't have to come here." Muttered Lucy, whose voice was barely even dominant to the shrieks from the T.V.**

**"Lu, do you even have an idea?" Levy sighed.**

**"Um-"**

**"Please don't tell me it's talking cats with wings again."**

**A frustrated groan escaped from Lucy's lips. "No, Levy! Does a runaway girl seem okay? One that joins a gang of weirdos and thugs?" Lucy exclaimed, waving her hands.**

**Levy's eyes bulged. "It actually seems interesting," she whispered, a big smile creeping onto her face, "Lucy, get back to work."**

**"Levy, please don't lie to your best friend." Lucy mumbled. **

**"I'm not lying, Lu! It does seem interesting." Levy squealed, sliding out a pile of papers and flipping through them.**

**"I'll give you three weeks to finish. Your deadlines 'till then." Levy chirped. **

**Lucy gawped, jaw dropping down. "That short? No, Levy!" She pleaded. "Spare me!" **

**"Come on Lucy, you have enough time if your work a few hours a day!" **

**"Please don't remind me of my un-social life." Lucy muttered. **


	3. VERY IMPORTANT! :(

**I know it might be a little bit early, but I don't feel like writing this story anymore, so I AM going to delete this story, but I really felt guilty since of all the reviews, so if anybody wants to continue this story, please PM me with the reasons why you want to continue it and if you already have ideas for the end. Again, I'm really sorry, so please forgive me, but it's my choice if I want to stop. Please be reminded that I AM letting someone take this story on, but if you take this idea without me knowing, you will be reported. Please PM me if you do want to continue the story, and again, I'm very sorry. I hope you all understand.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everybody! Just wanted to get the word out that Sweet-icy will be comtinuing the story. She has not posted it yet, and is still working on it from what she tells me. So, if you want to keep reading, please just follow her. I think she will be posting the story by next week. So thanks everybody! :)


End file.
